narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chakra Inhaling Technique
important information okay, we all know how annoying a revert war can be. Let us discuss this topic on the article's talkpage and let teh article be for the moment until more users state their opinion. I can say for myself that I don't think he used the technique to steal an element for himself. Regarding the fact how powerful he already was and how much he experimented with chakra, it is unlikely he was never in the possession of the earth element before.Norleon (talk) 22:14, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for your support Norleon, but we all made a conclusion that he stole the element.--Droidkaju (talk) 22:35, March 28, 2013 (UTC) :alright then.Norleon (talk) 22:42, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Dark How is this any different from Dark Release: Inhaling Maw? The absorption of chakra even goes to the same hand he uses to absorb other techniques later on in the movie. Omnibender - Talk - 18:35, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Then merge the articles --User:Jmootam1999 Loves Naruto 18:37, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Yes do it, they are completely the same!! I beg to differ, he didn't have his hand out like when he tried to absorb Naruto's rasenshuriken and rasengan. Plus his stitch-patterned mouth is revealed.-- (talk) 16:39, March 30, 2013 (UTC) It's the same hand he used to absorb chakra later on. So what if the stitches show? Omnibender - Talk - 17:03, March 30, 2013 (UTC) But he forgot to put his hand out to absorb the element. Plus he forgot to take off his bandages to absorb it.-- (talk) 17:12, March 30, 2013 (UTC) He probably doesn't have to. Considering it's the same character, and that he has a known technique with which he absorbs chakra, it's far less speculative to say he's using one technique than to say he's using two different techniques. Omnibender - Talk - 17:24, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, but throughout the movie he uses the dark release with his palm showing. Also, this technique uses different hand signs.-- (talk) 17:27, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Inconsistencies can be a pain in the neck, but the series did have several different hand signs for the same technique (at least in the anime). That aside, it seems to be just a variant of Inhaling Maw, and indeed, Maw, absorb from his mouth, it should be the same technique based on the name alone. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 01:46, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Your forgetting about him putting his hand out to absorb the chakra, but he didn't so its not inhaling maw.-- (talk) 03:13, March 31, 2013 (UTC) You mean stretching his hand? The point is, we know he has a named technique that absorbs chakra, why create a new article for something else just because he did it in a slightly different way? The technique does work at a distance, Sai's ink bird was absorbed and it was coming from a rather big distance. Same with Kakashi's Lightning Cutter later on, and even when Hiruko failed to absorb Rasenshuriken, you could see that he was doing it from a great distance as well. Omnibender - Talk - 14:54, March 31, 2013 (UTC)